


Harry Potter and the Problem of Potions [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animagus, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Author's first attempt at Harry Potter, Azkaban, But not everyone is redeemable, Candy, Canonical levels of violence against children, Character Death, Dementor-influenced suicidal thoughts, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Family, Fix-It, Fred Weasley Lives, Friendship, Gen, Godfather Sirius Black, Grimmauld Place, Harry Potter Has a Saving People Thing, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Spoilers, Harry thinks 12 Grimmauld Place is misunderstood, He's lucky Harry has such low standards, Humour, Mentor Severus Snape, No character bashing, Nymphadora Tonks Lives, Podfic, Podfic Length: Over 20 Hours, Possibly Pre-Slash, Potions, Professor Snape is still a terrible teacher, Remus Lupin Lives, Rivalry, See notes on text fic if you need to know who dies, Severus Snape Lives, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius Black is very damaged but he tries, Some redemption, Voldemort is his own warning, Will mostly follow canon timeline on the theory that time is sticky, but I suggest avoiding spoilers, no canon was harmed in the making of this fic, no one will really miss them, we go right off the rails in book seven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Once upon a time, Harry Potter hid for two hours from Dudley in a chemistry classroom, while a nice graduate student explained about the scientific method and interesting facts about acids. A pebble thrown into the water causes ripples.Contains, in no particular order: magic candymaking, Harry falling in love with a house, evil kitten Draco Malfoy, and Hermione attempting to apply logic to the wizarding world.





	Harry Potter and the Problem of Potions [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harry Potter and the Problem of Potions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588629) by [Wyste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyste/pseuds/Wyste). 

> **Total Length**: 23:21:20  
**Music**: _Living Death_ by Nicholas Hooper  
**Cover Art**: [Opalsong](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong)  
**Steaming**: Click the mp3 links for streaming.  
**Zipped Files for Easier Downloading**: [Book I (1-10)](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/zips/Harry%20Potter/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Book%20I.zip) [36.3 MB], [Book II (11-21)](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/zips/Harry%20Potter/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Book%20II.zip) [38.1 MB], [Book III (22-40)](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/zips/Harry%20Potter/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Book%20III.zip) [116 MB], [Book IV (41-59)](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/zips/Harry%20Potter/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Book%20IV.zip) [125 MB], [Book V (60-93)](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/zips/Harry%20Potter/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Book%20V.zip) [213 MB], [Book VI (94-111)](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/zips/Harry%20Potter/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Book%20VI.zip) [126 MB], & [Book VII (112-162)](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/zips/Harry%20Potter/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Book%20VII.zip) [339 MB]
> 
> And yes I know I mispronounced "occlumency" for the first half of this podfic.
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

Chapter  | Duration | Download  
---|---|---  
Chapter 1: I: Potions Class With Neville Is Very Distracting | 9:00 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%201.mp3) (6.4 MB)  
Chapter 2: Draco Malfoy, Actual Lizard | 3:41 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%202.mp3) (2.8 MB)  
Chapter 3: Two Arguments | 4:44 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%203.mp3) (3.5 MB)  
Chapter 4: Throwing Textbooks | 3:06 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%204.mp3) (2.4 MB)  
Chapter 5: Christmas Cheer and Attempted Murder | 3:23 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%205.mp3) (2.6 MB)  
Chapter 6: Snape Has Too Much To Do | 5:29 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%206.mp3) (4.0 MB)  
Chapter 7: Perspectives on a Different Potter | 1:33 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%207.mp3) (1.3 MB)  
Chapter 8: In Which Snape Loses His Temper | 5:02 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%208.mp3) (3.7 MB)  
Chapter 9: The Thing With The Dragon | 7:46 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%209.mp3) (5.6 MB)  
Chapter 10: The First Year Ends | 6:02 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2010.mp3) (4.4 MB)  
Chapter 11: II: Don't Think About Pink Elephants | 3:41 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2011.mp3) (2.8 MB)  
Chapter 12: A Flying Car Is Still A Good Idea | 7:05 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2012.mp3) (5.1 MB)  
Chapter 13: In Which We Learn the M Word | 2:06 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2013.mp3) (1.7 MB)  
Chapter 14: Harry Would Be Safer as an Accountant | 2:48 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2014.mp3) (2.2 MB)  
Chapter 15: Draco Is Great At Making Friends | 2:45 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2015.mp3) (2.1 MB)  
Chapter 16: Mandrakes and Mysteries | 6:18 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2016.mp3) (4.6 MB)  
Chapter 17: Moste Potente Potions | 8:17 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2017.mp3) (5.9 MB)  
Chapter 18: An Overdue Conversation With Neville | 3:52 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2018.mp3) (2.9 MB)  
Chapter 19: Bigotry Is Not Easy | 6:47 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2019.mp3) (4.9 MB)  
Chapter 20: Harry Isn't That Deep | 6:07 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2020.mp3) (4.4 MB)  
Chapter 21: Trust | 2:17 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2021.mp3) (1.8 MB)  
Chapter 22: III: Willy Wonka Will Not Appear | 5:04 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2022.mp3) (3.7 MB)  
Chapter 23: Neville Is Going To Regret This | 7:41 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2023.mp3) (5.5 MB)  
Chapter 24: Snape Isn't Good At Caring About People | 12:15 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2024.mp3) (8.7 MB)  
Chapter 25: Lessons and Leeway | 8:07 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2025.mp3) (5.8 MB)  
Chapter 26: Educational Montage | 6:15 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2026.mp3) (4.5 MB)  
Chapter 27: An Evening With Dumbledore | 4:53 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2027.mp3) (3.6 MB)  
Chapter 28: Tiny Little White Kitten | 5:44 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2028.mp3) (4.2 MB)  
Chapter 29: Cat, Dog, Hippogriff | 12:04 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2029.mp3) (8.5 MB)  
Chapter 30: Lupin and Snape Are Painfully Civil | 6:56 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2030.mp3) (5.0 MB)  
Chapter 31: Harry and Hermione | 11:06 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2031.mp3) (7.9 MB)  
Chapter 32: Snape and the Marauders | 23:03 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2032.mp3) (16.1 MB)  
Chapter 33: Draco Dislikes Losing | 4:36 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2033.mp3) (3.4 MB)  
Chapter 34: Draco Malfoy's Excellent Adventure | 7:14 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2034.mp3) (5.2 MB)  
Chapter 35: Everyone Lies | 7:01 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2035.mp3) (5.0 MB)  
Chapter 36: Baby's First Xanatos Gambit | 5:40 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2036.mp3) (4.1 MB)  
Chapter 37: Dumbledore Moves Quickly | 4:02 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2037.mp3) (3.0 MB)  
Chapter 38: Playing Checkers With a Chessmaster | 10:21 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2038.mp3) (7.3MB)  
Chapter 39: Lupin Leaving | 11:11 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2039.mp3) (7.9 MB)  
Chapter 40: Stargazing with Sirius | 10:24 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2040.mp3) (7.4 MB)  
Chapter 41: IV: Harry Potter and the House of Black | 22:25 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2041.mp3) (15.6 MB)  
Chapter 42: Dealing with Dursleys  | 18:31 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2042.mp3) (12.9 MB)  
Chapter 43: Harry Wants Brain Bleach | 8:57 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2043.mp3) (6.4 MB)  
Chapter 44: Draco Practices Looking Cool | 5:18 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2044.mp3) (3.9 MB)  
Chapter 45: Back at Hogwarts | 9:51 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2045.mp3) (7.0 MB)  
Chapter 46: Interlude: Draco's Education | 1:45 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2046.mp3) (1.4 MB)  
Chapter 47: Traumatizing Children | 12:22 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2047.mp3) (8.7 MB)  
Chapter 48: Before the Tournament  | 8:55 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2048.mp3) (6.4 MB)  
Chapter 49: Lucius Malfoy's Bright Idea | 11:53 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2049.mp3) (8.4 MB)  
Chapter 50: Forbidden Homosexual Love | 6:22 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2050.mp3) (4.6 MB)  
Chapter 51: Conversations Between Curses | 4:23 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2051.mp3) (3.2 MB)  
Chapter 52: Ron Hates the Yule Ball | 9:51 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2052.mp3) (7.0 MB)  
Chapter 53: Second Task Montage | 10:33 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2053.mp3) (7.5 MB)  
Chapter 54: Interlude: Why Draco and Harry Stopped Dueling | 5:56 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2054.mp3) (4.3 MB)  
Chapter 55: Only A Little Like Kidnapping | 9:21 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2055.mp3) (6.7 MB)  
Chapter 56: Harry's Room | 5:19 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2056.mp3) (3.9 MB)  
Chapter 57: A Wizard's Education | 5:27 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2057.mp3) (4.0 MB)  
Chapter 58: Taking Sides | 11:50 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2058.mp3) (8.4 MB)  
Chapter 59: Interlude: Veritaserum | 8:03 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2059.mp3) (5.8 MB)  
Chapter 60: V: Letters to Harry | 4:16 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2060.mp3) (3.2 MB)  
Chapter 61: Cooking with the Dursleys | 8:14 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2061.mp3) (5.9 MB)  
Chapter 62: Molly Means Well | 9:36 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2062.mp3) (6.8 MB)  
Chapter 63: Greg Helps Out | 8:23 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2063.mp3) (6.0 MB)  
Chapter 64: Luna Reads Aloud | 3:56 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2064.mp3) (2.9 MB)  
Chapter 65: Occlumency is Tricky | 10:22 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2065.mp3) (7.4 MB)  
Chapter 66: Voldemort Needs Different Hobbies | 10:09 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2066.mp3) (7.2 MB)  
Chapter 67: Girls, Hair, and Wizard Courting | 9:53 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2067.mp3) (7.0 MB)  
Chapter 68: Potions Nerdery Brings People Together | 13:05 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2068.mp3) (9.2 MB)  
Chapter 69: Harry Develops a Routine | 14:30 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2069.mp3) (10.2 MB)  
Chapter 70: Banned | 12:18 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2070.mp3) (8.7 MB)  
Chapter 71: Voldemort is Competent at Many Things | 8:21 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2071.mp3) (6.0 MB)  
Chapter 72: Interlude: Draco Makes a Decision | 3:01 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2072.mp3) (2.3 MB)  
Chapter 73: Serpent's Fangs and Harsh Reality | 14:31 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2073.mp3) (10.2 MB)  
Chapter 74: Sirius Attempts Parenting | 11:51 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2074.mp3) (8.4 MB)  
Chapter 75: Apprenticeship | 10:11 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2075.mp3) (7.2 MB)  
Chapter 76: Interlude: Draco's Holidays | 5:49 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2076.mp3) (4.2 MB)  
Chapter 77: The First Occlumency Lesson | 9:04 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2077.mp3) (6.5 MB)  
Chapter 78: Expression #13 | 12:43 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2078.mp3) (9.0 MB)  
Chapter 79: What We Do For Fun | 8:56 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2079.mp3) (6.4 MB)  
Chapter 80: Battle Formations With Friends | 10:25 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2080.mp3) (7.4 MB)  
Chapter 81: Career Advice | 14:01 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2081.mp3) (9.9 MB)  
Chapter 82: OWLs | 4:40 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2082.mp3) (3.4 MB)  
Chapter 83: The Dream | 4:21 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2083.mp3) (3.2 MB)  
Chapter 84: The Department of Mysteries | 13:37 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2084.mp3) (9.6 MB)  
Chapter 85: Honest Conversation | 6:39 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2085.mp3) (4.8 MB)  
Chapter 86: Dumbledore and Snape | 10:44 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2086.mp3) (7.6 MB)  
Chapter 87: Flashback, Flashforward | 1:48 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2087.mp3) (1.5 MB)  
Chapter 88: Good Days | 6:31 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2088.mp3) (4.7 MB)  
Chapter 89: Bad Days | 7:35 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2089.mp3) (5.4 MB)  
Chapter 90: The Art of Disguise | 6:55 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2090.mp3) (5.0 MB)  
Chapter 91: Living With Dudley | 9:41 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2091.mp3) (6.9 MB)  
Chapter 92: Custody Issues | 9:24 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2092.mp3) (6.7 MB)  
Chapter 93: Dudley Realizes There Are Advantages | 5:24 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2093.mp3) (3.9 MB)  
Chapter 94: VI: Hedwig is a Great Owl | 9:26 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2094.mp3) (6.7 MB)  
Chapter 95: Draco Isn't Diplomatic | 8:18 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2095.mp3) (5.9 MB)  
Chapter 96: Idiot | 9:21 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2096.mp3) (6.7 MB)  
Chapter 97: Slytherins Are Slytherins | 12:04 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2097.mp3) (8.5 MB)  
Chapter 98: Harry Has No Context For This | 9:35 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2098.mp3) (6.8 MB)  
Chapter 99: The Party | 12:14 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%2099.mp3) (8.6 MB)  
Chapter 100: Conversation by the Dark of the Moon | 10:28 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%20100.mp3) (7.4 MB)  
Chapter 101: Harry Has a Date | 15:28 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%20101.mp3) (10.9 MB)  
Chapter 102: Wolfsbane | 9:29 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%20102.mp3) (6.7 MB)  
Chapter 103: Draco Chooses a Side | 11:03 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%20103.mp3) (7.8 MB)  
Chapter 104: Interlude: Draco, Spy Extraordinaire | 7:15 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%20104.mp3) (5.2 MB)  
Chapter 105: Hermione Employs Logic | 7:59 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%20105.mp3) (5.7 MB)  
Chapter 106: What They Say About Unicorns | 10:44 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%20106.mp3) (7.6 MB)  
Chapter 107: Greg is Happy; Draco is Not | 10:00 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%20107.mp3) (7.1 MB)  
Chapter 108: Draco Tries To Do The Right Thing | 13:10 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%20108.mp3) (9.3 MB)  
Chapter 109: Aftermath | 8:44 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%20109.mp3) (6.2 MB)  
Chapter 110: Interlude: Draco Goes Home | 10:08 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%20110.mp3) (7.2 MB)  
Chapter 111: After the Funeral | 3:19 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%20111.mp3) (2.5 MB)  
Chapter 112: VII: Recruitment Failures | 9:04 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%20112.mp3) (6.5 MB)  
Chapter 113: Planning and Preparations | 9:02 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%20113.mp3) (6.4 MB)  
Chapter 114: Many Things Happen Differently | 11:09 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%20114.mp3) (7.9 MB)  
Chapter 115: The Taboo | 7:19 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%20115.mp3) (5.3 MB)  
Chapter 116: Events at Malfoy Manor | 11:02 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%20116.mp3) (7.8 MB)  
Chapter 117: Clues and News | 9:30 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%20117.mp3) (6.8 MB)  
Chapter 118: Gringotts is a Dangerous Place | 7:09 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%20118.mp3) (5.1 MB)  
Chapter 119: Harry Alone | 9:26 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%20119.mp3) (6.7 MB)  
Chapter 120: Back to Hogwarts | 7:15 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%20120.mp3) (5.2 MB)  
Chapter 121: Sentiment | 7:29 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%20121.mp3) (5.4 MB)  
Chapter 122: Interlude: Draco and McGonagall | 6:48 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%20122.mp3) (4.9 MB)  
Chapter 123: Complications and Distractions | 7:58 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%20123.mp3) (5.7 MB)  
Chapter 124: Conversations About War | 11:03 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%20124.mp3) (7.8 MB)  
Chapter 125: Plotting with the Defense Association | 7:07 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%20125.mp3) (5.1 MB)  
Chapter 126: Pranks and Potions | 8:06 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%20126.mp3) (5.8 MB)  
Chapter 127: Professor Snape, Professional Asshole | 9:31 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%20127.mp3) (6.8 MB)  
Chapter 128: A Tale of Cats and Mice | 11:48 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%20128.mp3) (8.3 MB)  
Chapter 129: Draco Almost Pulls It Off | 8:27 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%20129.mp3) (6.0 MB)  
Chapter 130: Lucius Malfoy is a Killer | 8:15 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%20130.mp3) (5.9 MB)  
Chapter 131: Night and Morning at Number Twelve | 11:31 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%20131.mp3) (8.1 MB)  
Chapter 132: Waiting is Hard | 7:39 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%20132.mp3) (5.5 MB)  
Chapter 133: Waterspouts and Dark Currents | 10:21 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%20133.mp3) (7.3 MB)  
Chapter 134: Boys Fighting | 8:05 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%20134.mp3) (5.8 MB)  
Chapter 135: A Daring Raid on Tesco's | 10:23 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%20135.mp3) (7.4 MB)  
Chapter 136: Harry Plays Moral Compass | 10:59 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%20136.mp3) (7.8 MB)  
Chapter 137: Voldemort Makes an Offer | 8:21 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%20137.mp3) (6.0 MB)  
Chapter 138: Winter is Coming | 8:08 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%20138.mp3) (5.8 MB)  
Chapter 139: Godric's Hollow | 13:37 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%20139.mp3) (9.5 MB)  
Chapter 140: The Virtues of Imprudence | 8:30 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%20140.mp3) (6.1 MB)  
Chapter 141: Spoilers | 7:08 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%20141.mp3) (5.1 MB)  
Chapter 142: Explosions at the Lovegoods | 9:35 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%20142.mp3) (6.8 MB)  
Chapter 143: Jumping Off a Cliff Together | 8:16 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%20143.mp3) (5.9 MB)  
Chapter 144: Dark Clouds, Silver Lining | 8:01 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%20144.mp3) (5.7 MB)  
Chapter 145: An Inconvenient Realization | 8:39 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%20145.mp3) (6.2 MB)  
Chapter 146: Azkaban Hurts the Soul | 8:10 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%20146.mp3) (5.8 MB)  
Chapter 147: Harry's Terrible Plan | 11:13 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%20147.mp3) (7.9 MB)  
Chapter 148: Goodbyes | 8:04 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%20148.mp3) (5.8 MB)  
Chapter 149: Death | 7:07 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%20149.mp3) (5.1 MB)  
Chapter 150: Crossroads and Confrontations | 9:15 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%20150.mp3) (6.6 MB)  
Chapter 151: A Quiet Interlude | 9:32 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%20151.mp3) (6.8 MB)  
Chapter 152: Sirius Takes Care of Things | 8:17 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%20152.mp3) (5.9 MB)  
Chapter 153: Harry Focuses on the Important Things | 10:05 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%20153.mp3) (7.2 MB)  
Chapter 154: Defense Against the Dark Arts | 7:11 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%20154.mp3) (5.2 MB)  
Chapter 155: Meetings and Lemon Drops | 8:22 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%20155.mp3) (6.0 MB)  
Chapter 156: Transfiguration is Tricky | 8:17 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%20156.mp3) (5.9 MB)  
Chapter 157: Healing and Hospital Beds | 12:08 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%20157.mp3) (8.6 MB)  
Chapter 158: Snape Expresses Opinions | 8:18 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%20158.mp3) (5.9 MB)  
Chapter 159: Back To Potions, Finally | 13:32 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%20159.mp3) (9.5 MB)  
Chapter 160: Moonlight Sonata | 11:07 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%20160.mp3) (7.9 MB)  
Chapter 161: The Battle of Hogwarts | 10:58 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%20161.mp3) (7.8 MB)  
Chapter 162: Epilogue | 20:54 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/HPatPoP/Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Problem%20of%20Potions%20Chapter%20162.mp3) (14.6 MB)


End file.
